Ecume
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Pas de résumé. Juré, pour une fois, c'est vaguement entre T et M pour de bonnes raisons. Je jure. Cronkri. Mais c'est nul. Faites gaffe.


Cronus se souvient – c'est sans doute stupide – de cette histoire humaine, lue il y a longtemps de cette fin dramatique où pour ne pas tuer celui qu'elle aimait, une pauvre petite sirène, mi-femme mi-poisson, devenait écume. Où, malgré les cris et larmes de ses sœurs, par amour, elle abandonna tout. Cronus se souvient et c'est sans doute stupide. Il se disait qu'à cette époque, il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité, lui pour ne pas devenir un rien, tuer un prince remarié qui l'a tant fait souffrir, en profiter pour se débarrasser de cette greluche qui hurlait l'avoir sauvé, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le ramasser sur la plage où la petite sirène l'avait déposé. Il aurait sans doute jubilé de tremper ses pieds dans le sang écarlate de ces cruels êtres. Il aurait ensuite sauté dans l'eau, rejoindre ceux qui tenaient à lui.

Cronus se souvient et c'est sans doute stupide. Il n'est pas une petite sirène, et personne ne se soucie suffisamment de lui pour aller voir une sorcière maléfique et lui offrir quelque chose en échange de sa vie. Non, au contraire, on le laisserait sans doute mourir. On le laisserait devenir écume, comme cette humaine mi-femme mi-poisson. Cronus rit jaune, un moment. Il sent ensuite une larme sur sa joue, qui vient s'éclater sur le sol. Une larme lilas. Il voudrait hurler, il voudrait couper, couper sa peau jusqu'à ce que le sang violet qui coule dans ses veines devienne rouge, jusqu'à ce que ses cornes disparaissent, ses oreilles s'arrondissent, ses branchies ne soient plus. Il voudrait mais ne fait rien, reste assis sur le sable de la plage. Les vagues atteignent péniblement ses pieds nus, ses chaussures abandonnées plus loin. Il se sent stupide à rester là sans rien faire, sans rien dire, à juste penser, se souvenir – Cronus se souvient et c'est sans doute aussi stupide qu'inutile.

Il comprend aussi quelque part, le dévouement de la jeune fille à celui qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'il aime aussi à ce point, parce qu'il aime sans doute plus si son prince s'était appelé Kankri Vantas, sans doute aurait-il réagi comme elle.

Oui, sans doute aurait-il préféré devenir écume que de devoir le tuer. Mais qu'importe. Ce n'est pas comme si sa majesté se préoccupait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si cet idiot et son pull trop rouge, trop vif qui déchire chaque fois ses rétines, souhaitait le rendre heureux, ou du moins s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas triste. Non, Kankri Vantas a mieux à faire, comme par exemple débiter un flot de paroles incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Cronus aime entendre sa voix. Il aime l'entendre parler autant qu'il peut détester ça. Et ces discours d'une arrogance qui n'en finit pas, Kankri n'est qu'un enfant, sans plus. Un enfant qui tente de rentrer dans le monde des grands en essayant d'agir comme tel. Cronus aime sa voix.

Cronus se souvient, et c'est sans doute stupide, que dans cette histoire la jeune fille souhaitait avoir des jambes. Que chaque pas était comme la pire des souffrances, comme mille couteaux qui s'enfonceraient dans sa chair. Pour séduire l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se devait de souffrir.

Cronus se souvient, et c'est sans doute stupide, qu'avant d'aimer cet humain, elle n'avait voulu qu'une âme immortelle. Qu'avant d'être jeu d'amour, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu d'égoïste, qu'un jeu d'envie. Cronus se souvient l'avoir envié pour ce sang rouge qui se rapproche tant de ce qu'il rêve d'être. L'avoir envié pour être plus humain qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il se souvient l'avoir haï, aussi, de ne pas se rendre compte de sa chance.

Il se souvient avoir été étonné quand une main s'est posée sur son épaule, alors qu'il était encore seul. Quand Kankri s'est assis à ses côtés pour lui parler un long moment, son discours ponctué de quelques gestes. Il se souvient avoir écouté jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au silence.

Il se souvient que Kankri s'était tu. Il se souvient aussi que Kankri avait souri. Il se souvient et c'est sans doute stupide que son cœur avait raté un battement.

Kankri s'était ensuite redressé, avait murmuré un vague « si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, n'hésite pas, je suis là », avant de partir presqu'en courant, visiblement aussi troublé que lui.

Cronus se souvient et c'est sans doute stupide, d'avoir lu une histoire humaine. Elle contait les aventures d'une pauvre petite sirène, mi-femme mi-poisson, jeu d'amour égoïste. Cronus se souvient avoir pleuré à la fin, de ces larmes trop colorées.

Il passe une main sur ses joues, noyées. Il soupire un peu, ferme les yeux quelques instants, jusqu'à sentir une main sur son épaule.

« Tiens, salut, Kan.

-Bien le bonjour, Cronus. Que fais-tu seul sur cette plage ? Non pas que le paysage ne soit pas plaisant à observer, mais –

-Kan ? »

Le troll hausse un sourcil et se tait un instant – historique ! – avant de répondre

« Oui, Cronus ?

-Tu connais « La petite sirène » ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce ?

-C'est une histoire humaine, en fait. Ça parle d'une nana, tu vois ? »

Cronus commence à tout lui raconter, depuis le début – et l'amour, et l'envie, et les couteaux, et la greluche, et l'écume.

« Oh, c'est une très jolie histoire, en effet.

-Kan, dis, tu pourrais devenir écume pour quelqu'un ? »

Kankri fit un vague signe de la main et se redressa « Je suis désolé, Porrim m'attend. Elle m'a tricoté un nouveau pull, tu sais. », suivi de près par Cronus.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuis encore ?

-Je ne m'enfuis pas, Cronus, ne raconte pas d'idioties. Je ne fais qu'honorer un rendez-vous fixé avec Porrim et il est de mon devoir de ne pas arriver en retard, sous peine de créer une situation de conflit qui sera on ne peut plus problématique.

-Tu t'enfuis.

-Non, je –

-Arrête de te trouver des excuses, Kan. »

Un baiser.

Juste un baiser – des lèvres qui se rencontrent. Trop doux, vire trop brutal.

Un corps étalé sur le sol, un autre au-dessus, collé autant que possible, juste un baiser et une caresse un peu trop poussée, juste pour découvrir quelques formes sous un pull de laine éclatante finalement retiré, finalement enlevé sous de faibles protestations que Cronus n'écoute déjà plus – juste un baiser et une main un peu en bas, un peu trop basse, déjà trop tard – quelques petits gémissements, quelques petits bruits ou sursauts, quelques hésitations de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas, qui n'a jamais osé apprendre le plaisir charnel et c'est interdit toutes les nuances d'une relation aussi rouge que son sang, peut-être plus encore. Sans doute au-delà.

Un corps étalé sur le sol, les grains de sable qui se frottent contre sa peau et viennent la rougir, l'abimer, la blesser. Une petite douleur, désagréable, mais ils n'y prêtent pas attention l'un comme l'autre, occupés à ne pas savoir que faire – la peur dévorante, une envie effrayante à laquelle il n'est que trop peu habitué – occupés à donner du plaisir. Les vagues remontent, soulagent les meurtrissures du sable comme elles peuvent s'amuser à les rendre plus douloureuses encore. Un baiser et quelques cris retenus, quelques cris muets vite oubliés. Kankri se tait encore, Kankri se tait enfin – rien qu'un baiser, les jambes écartées, une hésitation, une protestation – d'une voix faible, d'une voix rauque, d'une voix rien. Rien qu'un baiser, une pureté souillée, quelques caresses trop poussées, quelques exclamations perdues ou oubliées, une lèvre mordue au sang – écarlate, la larme qui s'écrase sur le sol, goutte écarlate.

Rien que du liquide pétant mélangé à du violet, rien que deux corps enlacés, serrés à en crever.

Cronus se souvient, et c'est sans doute stupide.

« Cronus ? »

Un murmure, une petite voix, gênée celle d'un enfant roulé en boule, un doigt dans la bouche et de l'amour plein les yeux.

« Quoi ?

-Tu me promets de ne pas te changer en écume ? Je serais sans doute triste, après. »

Un petit sourire, un baiser.

« Promis. »


End file.
